


When A Heart Starts Beating

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon)



Category: N/A - Fandom, N/A Fandom, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Dreaming, Emotionless, F/M, Homicide, Innocence, Murder, One Fateful Night, Stalking, Yandere, love sick, psychopathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar
Summary: A killer with no emotion, killing just to see how far he can go without being caught, finishes up his latest kill. When he goes to go home, he runs into a tired woman who is kind to him without a clue of who he was. Almost shocked at her, he begins to haunt and stalk her, his mind focused on just one thing...





	1. Chapter 1

Endless nothing.  
Thats what he felt.  
It was like he was asleep, with no sense of the dream that ran through his mind.   
He walked down the street, the bloodied knife in his pocket. His clothing was clean of all the blood and gore he had created when he had gutted the petty thief in the alleyway. His eyes were dull as always, void of anything remotely human, only a pale green in the streetlight.  
He had taken far too long on the man, for when he had begun, the sun had just set over the horizon. Now the waning crescent moon was almost over his head, mocking him for his loss of time.   
He finally reached the bus stop, taking a seat on the bench before checking his watch. 10:46. Almost an hour over what he had planned.   
"Excuse me..."  
His eyes shot upward, to focus on a young woman with a white blouse and blue jeans on. Her blonde hair was in a messy ponytail, and her silverish eyes showed she had been overworked, and was trying to keep from falling asleep right there. She carried a green camo backpack, her fist clutching it loosely.  
"May I sit next to you?" She asks, motioning to his right side.  
"Why ask permission? It's a public bench." He says, his voice low and solid. It wasn't a rude tone, it was more logical, emotionless. A fact.  
"Oh! I know... Just didn't want to be rude, yeah?" She says, a reddish tint going to her cheeks. She goes past him and sits down, pulling up the bag and opening it. She pulls out a sandwich bag, and opens it, pulling out a seemingly hours old peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She looks to him, and digs in her bag again, pulling out a baggie of small chocolates, clearly slightly melted. She pulls one out, and holds one out to him. "Would you like one...?"  
He turns his head, eyeing the candy, before eyeing her.  
"Why?"  
"To enjoy one. Why else?" She says, smiling slightly. He pauses, before taking it, unwrapping the small chocolate before popping it into his mouth. He would admit to himself that he did rather enjoy sweets, chocolate being his preferred choice in things. The woman smiles, and leaves the bag open between them, taking a bite out of her sandwich. She ate it fast, he noticed, chewing for a couple of seconds before swallowing, and taking another bite immediately after. He also noticed that she stole several glances at him, her eyes curious and concerned. After she finished her sandwich, she plays with one of the chocolates. Questions burned within him about her, so he made his move.  
"Why are you out late tonight?" He asks, figuring it was a question most people would ask.  
"I was kept very late after work... My boss was a jackass and changed the schedule on me without notifying me..." She says, sighing, before smiling slightly. "If I may ask the same question, why are you out here?"  
"I suppose its for the same reason... I was late coming out of a meeting." He says, facing forward at that. She hands him another piece of chocolate, he slightly smiling himself as he took it. He caught that she changed the direction back on him, wondering what held her from complaining more.  
"To assholes who make us late." She says, raising her own piece to his. He did the same, before both of them devouring their pieces. She smiles, he guessed from the taste, and turns to him. "What bus are you waiting for?"  
"The number 12."   
"How coincidental. That is the bus I am getting on." She says, the reddish tint back on her face. He nods, and begins to notice other things about her. She was rather on the short side, he could estimate her height was around 5'2 or at most 5'3, she was 'curvy' as most men would say, her hips wide and her waist smaller. Her stomach was not flat, but not not more than a bump. Her breasts were rather large, almost amusing him that she show any signs of back problems. Her roundish face showed more emotion than most women, also showing she smiled or laughed often, from the lines around her mouth. He notices that she seemed to be examining him as well, her eyes darting up and down his form with a slight surprise in her eyes.  
"I forgot to ask your name, if you don't mind." He asks, snapping her out of her thoughts. Her eyes lock on his, and she gives him an purely innocent smile.  
"Name's Amber. You?" She asks, he debating mentally before deciding.  
"My name is Vladimir..." He says, bowing his head once.  
"Do you go by Vlad?" She asks, tilting her head slightly.  
"At times. I will allow it from you." He says, earning a smile from her. She puts out her hand, looking at him with a friendly gaze.  
"Nice to meet you, Vlad." She says, he chuckling before taking her hand and lightly shaking it.  
"Same to you, Amber..."  
At that, the bus pulls up with a loud whoosh, and the doors open. She grabs her bag, zips it up, before rushing on board, he taking his time after her. She puts on a token in the machine, and goes to an empty seat, placing her bag beside her. He enters his token, and goes to her seat.  
"May I... sit next to you?" He asks, motioning to the spot with her bag. She looks, and a sly smile enters her lips.  
"Why ask permission? It's a public... seat." She says, moving her bag onto her lap. He, in turn, smiles and sits down.  
"I just didn't want to be rude..."


	2. Chapter 2

After a short bus ride across the city, it came to the stop on the street of Chestnut Boulevard, where Amber looks at Vlad.   
"This is my street..." She says, her eyebrows furrowed. She didn't like how dark it was, and how spooky the street seemed now in the dead of night.   
"Would you like company to your home, Ms Amber?" Vlad asked, almost if he could hear her thoughts. She smiles shyly, embarrassed at herself for liking that idea.  
"Yes... I would like that. If you don't mind, I mean." Amber nods, Vlad chuckling as he got up from his seat.   
"I do not mind at all, actually." Vlad answers, taking her bag for her as she gets up from her spot.   
"I really appreciate this... It's silly, but with all the crime that has been happening, and seeing on how late it is... I get a little nervous." She says, as she leaves the bus, he following her. They stand on the sidewalk as the bus drives away, leaving them alone in the street light.  
"I understand, Amber. Now, lead on to your residence." He says, she nodding once more as she walks down the street.   
Her thoughts began to swim around her, wondering about the strange man who was her new friend. The way he spoke pointed to the fact that he was extremely intelligent, in her mind. She knew it was dangerous to just talk to strangers, especially strange men in the middle of the night, but even if he was a bit particular, he didn't seem like a bad man. He was dressed in what her sister referred to as a 'detective's' coat, better known as a trench coat, a white button up shirt, and black suit pants, so it was somewhat believable that he could work in an office. His hair was black, tamed yet wild. A thin beard covered his jawline, along with an also thin mustache. It was his eyes, although, that interested her most. An emotionless green with a ring of gold around his pupil. Most eyes showed hopes, dreams, fears, the soul of the being they belonged to. His eyes... His eyes were empty, as if he did not have a soul.   
"Again, thank you for doing this. I know you must think I am paranoid." She says again, walking beside him.  
"None at all. There is a serial killer wondering the streets as well, and I would not want to leave you by yourself." He says, a half smile passing on his lips. She smiles back, and after a few moments of silence, walks up to her apartment building.  
"This is my stop. Would you like to come inside and sit a spell?" She asks before she can stop herself.  
"I cannot at the moment, Amber. I must get to my own home." He says, handing over her bag before bowing. "I have escorted to your home."  
"Oh! Thank you again, Vlad. You are my hero." She says, smiling sweetly as she takes her bag. Vlad seemed to freeze at that, before standing, his eyes clouded with... confusion?  
"I will... take my leave then. Good night, Amber." He says, his voice nearly cracking.  
"Good night Vlad." She replies, walking into her building. She goes up the stairs to the 3rd landing, and pulls out her key. She unlocks door C5 and walks in, flipping on the lights as she does. She lays down her bag on the couch, and walks to her room, falling on the bed as she replays the evening's events in her mind. 

Vlad's breath was quickened as he makes his way down the street, his heart beating like never before. He wondered why his body was acting like this, why he felt so... confused. Why he was feeling so... light and fresh after talking with the woman? What was this feeling that was filling his chest? These were the thoughts that swarmed his head as he walked into his home, an old brownstone not far from the woman's apartment building. He goes into the kitchen, where he placed the bloodied knife in his coat in the sink, before heading to his room, where he sits on the edge of his bed.  
"What is this...? It feels... rather... nice." Vlad says, a smile forming on his lips. The mere thought of the woman made him feel... "Feel? I... This is emotion?"   
He lays back, and smirks, his mind now focusing on the woman that had captivated him so. He closes his eyes, and for the first time in his life, began to dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Vlad was walking up to a nice, two story home, one with a white picket fence and signs of children roaming about. The sun shining brightly in the sparsely clouded sky, Bikes and toys littered the yard, with a dog house with a dog bone prominent. It was a picture perfect family home. Vlad wore a nice suit, carrying a suitcase. Work had annoyed him, his coworkers were idiots and his boss was the biggest one of them all. He would take care of them soon. Oh so soon. However, the only thing on his mind was another kind of hunger. A hunger not of homicide or of other illegal activities that once took up so much of his time. A hunger for her.  
He opened the front door, dropped his brief case, and loosened his tie. After slipping off his coat, he quietly made his way to the kitchen, where he saw the woman that blossomed so many emotions into his life doing dishes. She was humming to a song, ear buds in her ears, as she washed up plates and cups. Vlad let a smile grace his features, before coming up behind her and touching her. She gasped and turned around quick, before letting out a relieved sigh with a laugh.  
"Vladimir Bryce Valentine! I have told you not to do that!" The woman said, a cute pout coming to her lips. Vlad smirked, and pulled her close, a purr almost escaping him.  
"Amber Valentine... I love it when you lecture me." He responded, leaning in and kissing her neck. Her scent was of her strawberry shampoo and a faint linger of chocolate. Amber let out a soft mewl, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Vlad...!" She warned breathlessly, Vlad leaving a hickey on her neck. She was covered in them, Vlad thoroughly enjoying marking his wife, so that when she had to leave the house, everyone knew she was owned. She was claimed. She was _his_.  
"I know... I've missed you my sweet one..." Vladimir purred, lazily dragging his tongue against her slowly heating flesh. Amber let out a shaky sigh of bliss, slowly running her hands through his hair. His. She was _his_. No other could enjoy her or touch her or have her. _His_!  
"MOMMA! WE'RE HOME!" A girlish voice called out, causing Amber to pull away slightly. Vlad kissed her cheek once before allowing her to escape, 2 children coming into the room with backpacks, a girl and a boy. They both gasped and yelled, "DAD!" as they ran up to Vlad and hugged him. Vlad hugged them back, a surge of emotion, not quite as strong as when he saw his beautiful wife, went through him. He semi-cared for his children, as they were part himself and his beloved wife, but they were unneeded. All he needed was his Amber.  
"Hello Alicia and Vincent, how was school?" Vlad asked, releasing the children to latch to Amber once more. She let out a soft laugh, before curling close to Vlad. Warmth and dare he say love flooded through him. He loved feeling this way. Without his wife near, he could not feel anything. He went back to being a husk of a man, a monster, as his grandmother once said. She made him _alive_.  
"It was awesome! Susie invited us over to her house to play. Can we go momma?" Alicia asked, her eyes a bright green like his . They had soul in them, they were filled with life, like his when he was around Amber. Her hair was of Ambers, fluffy and a bit darker than the blond that Amber had, but something he liked to braid and brush on his daughter.  
"Please Momma? Sammy wants to try out his new games with me!" Vincent said, his hair a dark color like his, an almost purplish shade to it. His eyes however he took after his wife, a shining blue. It was one of the only things Vlad noticed and cared about his son.  
"Of course! Go have fun. If you plan to spend the night, just make sure and call, alright?" Amber said, beaming brightly. She was gorgeous when she smiled, he thought silently.   
"YES! THANK YOU MOMMA!"  
"THANKS MOM!"  
The children ran out, giggling as they did so. Vladimir turned his attentions immediately back to his wife, pulling her flush against his front. She looked up at him with those eyes that made him _feel_ , and she was glowing pink.  
"Now... where were we?" Vladimir asked, burying himself in her neck once more.   
"Vladimir... You are insatiable." Amber teased, letting out a gasp as he bit her. "Vampire...!"  
"I do enjoy your taste, my sweet." That earned him a small smack, something that made him chuckle darkly. "You drive me wild..."  
"V-Vlad...." She whimpered softly as his hands went up her shirt. She was so soft, so silky, so _his_.  
"I want you. Now." Vladimir growled, pulling back to look her in the eyes. She smiled, nodding, before leaning forward to give him a kiss...  


 

Vladimir woke with a start, his heart beating hard and his body stiff in places where normally not. He sat up, placing his hand on his chest. It was all... a dream? Is that what they called dreams?  
"Amber... Mine..." The thought brought him a sense of pleasure only found when he murdered those worthless insects he found on the streets. He laid back, and smiled. He would work on making that dream a reality in the morning. For now... his body had needs that could not be ignored, then back to sleep.


End file.
